Solo per sempre
by Megnove
Summary: Per l'episodio "Un ragazzo solo" della serie 1979. E per l'episodio "Amico" della serie 2001, che è praticamente la stessa cosa...


**Solo per Sempre**

_Guh… io bravo… io… fatto io… guh…_

Ho dei sentimenti. Non lo credereste, vero? Profondi quanto i vostri. Provo tanta solitudine. Tanta paura. Da sempre. E da sempre una grande, grandissima rabbia.  
Quello che non riesco a fare è capire il nome da dare ai miei sentimenti. O a tante altre cose. Sono lento. Non riesco a pensare in fretta come voi. Non conosco tutte le parole e i segni che conoscete voi.  
E anche se riuscissi a pensare, non riuscirei a formare le parole per comunicarveli. La mia voce è strana. È goffa. Quello che voglio dire mi si impasta dentro e resta così finché non lo dimentico. Dimentico le cose, cioè. Non dimentico come mi sento. Non dimentico la paura. Né la rabbia.  
Ho dei sentimenti. Non ho i pensieri per pensarli. Non ho la voce per esprimerli. A scuola ho imparato a malapena a scrivere il mio nome.  
E ho un corpo ancora più lento di me che non mi obbedisce. Non si muove come vorrei. Sono brutto e sgraziato. Ho sempre la stessa espressione. Non so come si fa a sorridere, o ad aggrottare le sopracciglia. Sono tanto pesante. Strascico i piedi. Rompo le cose. Alcune cose, quando le tocco. Altre invece mi sono più simpatiche e riesco a fargli fare quello che voglio. Allora sono contento. Allora sento che qualcosa è davvero uscito da me e posso darlo agli altri. Le cose mi piacciono perché non parlano, come me. E perché non ridono di me come fanno le persone.

_Io… no… no stato io… no fatto… no…_

Tutto quello che ho sempre voluto è che qualcuno mi sorridesse. Che mi dicesse che ero bravo. Qualcuno che mi volesse bene. Io ammiro tantissimo gli altri. Che sono più bravi, più belli, più aggraziati di me. Che parlano tanto bene. Che sanno esprimere quello che sentono. Amano e sono amati.  
Ma chi potrebbe amare un ritardato?  
I miei genitori no. Difatti è per questo che mi hanno abbandonato. Me l'hanno detto una volta, e non sapevano se avessi capito. Hanno avuto paura di non sapermi crescere e hanno preferito liberarsi di me. E anche gli altri ragazzi non sapevano che farsene di un buono a niente. Non giocavano mai con me. Alcuni scappavano quando venivo a cercarli. Anche se magari cercavo di portargli un regalo. Servivo solo a una cosa. Per prendermi in giro. Sono stati loro a spiegarmi per la prima volta cos'ero. Prima non avevo idea di essere diverso dagli altri. Non capivo tutte le parole. Ma capivo il tono con cui parlavano. E capivo come mi faceva sentire. Non sapevo il nome di quel vuoto buio che sentivo dentro. Però sapevo che c'era.  
A volte servivo anche per picchiarmi. E per darmi la colpa delle cose. Se qualcosa si rompeva, ero stato io. Se qualcuno faceva una brutta figura, o prendeva un brutto voto, veniva a sfogarsi su di me. E non serviva a niente cercare di pregarlo. Qualche volta ho tentato di difendermi. Ma il mio corpo non rispondeva. Erano tutti più veloci di me, più forti di me. E rimanevo a terra, a volte col sangue che mi colava dal labbro spaccato, a gemere e gemere. Non tanto per il dolore. Ma per la rabbia, quella grandissima rabbia inespressa. Quel desiderio di restituire tutti i colpi che avevo ricevuto. Di fare del male anch'io a loro. E sapere che non potevo.  
Una volta qualcuno –un'infermiera, o un'inserviente, credo– cercò di consolarmi. Ricordo che si inginocchiò accanto a me, non riuscivo a vederle la faccia perché ero troppo stordito per alzare la testa. «Lo so come ti senti» disse, ma non so se fosse vero. «Ma pensa che se non sei riuscito a colpirli… è perché sei buono. Non perché non hai POTUTO. Ma perché non hai VOLUTO».  
Ma io sapevo di essere cattivo. E sapevo di essere arrabbiato. Non era questione di volere o non volere. Anche se avessi voluto, ero debole. Se fossi stato forte come loro… più forte di loro… se avessi POTUTO davvero fargli del male, allora sì che avrei potuto dire se lo volevo o no.

_Io bravo. Io vengo. Voi buoni con me? Io vengo con voi._

Lo sapevo che quell'uomo aveva qualcosa di cattivo. Un po' mi faceva paura. Lui e i suoi amici. Però quando vennero a portarmi via, li seguii lo stesso. Mi avevano promesso di rendermi migliore. E io pensai che sarei stato come tutti gli altri, che avrei potuto parlare con loro e fargli rimangiare tutte le cose cattive che mi avevano detto e prenderli a pugni e tutti mi avrebbero ammirato e sarei stato normale.  
Invece quello che mi fecero fu rendermi ancora più diverso. E fu una crudeltà incredibilmente sadica e sottile. Armeggiarono col mio cervello per accrescere l'intelligenza, mi diedero i pensieri per dare un nome ai miei sentimenti. Ma non mi diedero la voce. La parola era impacciata come sempre e non mi obbediva. Ridendo, dissero che non mi serviva saper parlare, dato che adesso potevo trasmettere il pensiero direttamente. Ma io sapevo che non avrei mai potuto comunicare con gli altri in modo normale. Ero ancor più prigioniero al centro di me stesso.  
Mi resero più forte di tutti quelli che mi avevano preso in giro. Cento volte più veloce di loro. Se avessi voluto, ora avrei potuto schiacciarli con un dito. Ma altrimenti il mio corpo era goffo come sempre. Quando non combattevo ero incapace di controllare me stesso. Ora non avrei avuto scelta, ma nell'altro senso. Non avrei potuto più subire. Non potevo far altro che distruggere.  
E, ultima ironia, mi diedero un altro corpo oltre al mio da guidare. Che poteva abbattere grattacieli, affondare navi. Che poteva uccidere tantissime persone in una volta sola. Ma che era altrettanto lento e goffo del mio. Che come il mio non poteva parlare. Come il mio, non poteva entrare in contatto con gli altri. Eppure allo stesso tempo era in grado di trasmettere i miei pensieri e le mie emozioni. Parlare attraverso di esso era la mia unica possibilità di esprimermi. Ma quelli con cui avessi parlato ne avrebbero avuto paura. Se mi avessero attaccato e fosse stato lontano, non sarebbe arrivato in tempo per difendermi. E se pure ci fosse riuscito… l'unico modo in cui avrei potuto salvarmi sarebbe stato uccidere tutti.

_Io… no voglio… io… lasciate stare… paura…_

A questo punto, che differenza faceva? Ero tanto arrabbiato con tutti che mi ci rassegnai. Accettai di uccidere chi volevano. Per quante persone fossero. Tanto, anche quelle persone avrebbero avuto paura di me. Anche loro mi avrebbero preso in giro. E ora che ero forte potevo vendicarmi. Se non potevo essere amato, almeno potevo far loro del male. Nell'uno e nell'altro caso, ormai sapevo che sarei stato solo per sempre.  
Tanto… chi può voler bene… a uno come me?

_Io… con te._

E invece tu mi hai completamente sconvolto.  
Mi hanno mandato contro di te. Ho accettato. Sapevo che intendevano colpirti nel tuo cosiddetto punto debole. Non me ne sono interessato. Se pure avessi finto di trovarmi simpatico, se mi avessi mostrato compassione, sapevo che sarebbe stato tutto finto. Tutto ipocrita. Eri come uno di quelli che avevo tanto ammirato, con una bella faccia, bravo a fare le cose. Come uno di quelli che odiavo. Mi avrebbe fatto piacere farti del male. Non ero preparato a questo.  
Che tu mi sorridessi in quel modo sincero. Che mi considerassi un amico. Che tu ti identificassi con me… perché sei stato solo, odiato come me. Anche con la mia nuova intelligenza, c'erano ancora tante cose che non afferravo. Non mi rendevo conto che per chi vuole fare del male… non conta che faccia tu abbia, se tu sia bravo o goffo. Te ne fanno comunque.  
Mi hai aperto il tuo cuore. Hai voluto aiutarmi, hai diviso con me la tua allegria e mi hai dato il tuo affetto. Anche quando hai scoperto chi sono, hai fatto di tutto per convincermi a non combattere. Forse ti saresti perfino lasciato sconfiggere da me, pur di non farmi del male.  
E non perché hai pietà di qualcuno più debole. O perché hai paura di qualcuno più forte.  
Ma perché tu sei semplicemente fatto così.  
Coi poteri che mi hanno dato riesco a leggertelo dentro come in uno specchio. Come una piccola luce nel mio mondo finora tanto buio.  
Perciò… possono esistere anche persone come te. Possono esistere persone buone. Che mi avrebbero voluto bene comunque io fossi stato. Che forse mi volevano già bene. Come quell'infermiera che mi parlò allora… ma non ero riuscito a capirlo…  
E come posso continuare a vivere… sapendo che ho ucciso tante di queste persone? Persone che potevano essere buone e che non mi avevano fatto nulla…  
E poi… anche se ora ti lasciassi andare… e loro non mi ammazzassero per punirmi… mi manderebbero di nuovo a combatterti. E non voglio. Non posso.  
Tu sei mio amico.  
Perciò ora me ne vado.  
Non cercare di fermarmi. Non puoi. Sono più forte di te. In fondo è giusto così. Distruggerò una minaccia per tantissima gente. Nessuno sentirà la mia mancanza. E quando non ci sarò più, sarò finalmente normale.  
Ma soprattutto, devo ringraziarti… perché ora, grazie a te, so perché lo faccio. Non scelgo di non fare del male perché NON POSSO. Ma perché NON VOGLIO.  
E poi… anche se vado in un buio ancora più grande, dove non potrò vedere nessuno… non potrò comunicare con nessuno… non sarò solo per sempre. Ne sono sicuro. Non più.  
Addio. E grazie.

_Amico._


End file.
